We will establish a new T32 program for predoctoral trainees who will be drawn from two separate groups: non-clinician PhD students who have completed all requirements for their PhD other than a dissertation, and clinicians-in-training (MD, PharmD, DOS, DVM, PhD in Nursing). An example of the former is a PhD student who uses administrative data to conduct research intended to develop long-term care policies. However, because this student has never set foot into a. nursing home, he/she is unlikely to be familiar with the issues or diseases faced by the residents or with the operation of a nursing home more generally. In order to translate research into practice that would improve care, students must be exposed to interdisciplinary clinical and translational research concepts and methods. An example of the latter can be seen in our MD-PhD Program, the primary focus of which has always been traditional laboratory-based science. Until now, there have been limited opportunities to provide these combined-degree students with training that would be much more consistent with interdisciplinary team science. For both of these types of trainees, we will develop a formal training program with both required and tailored activities. Specifically, required activities for all trainees supported by this T32 include the Clinical and Translational Research Fundamentals, the Campus-wide Clinical and Translational Research Doctoral Seminar, and Responsible Conduct of Research. In addition, all trainees will be required to conduct a mentored research project and participate in works-in-progress sessions where they will present their research to an interdisciplinary audience. Tailored activities will be selected from the following: journal clubs, practica, workshops, and short courses.